paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup Meets World
Summary The series follows Dusty (who plays as Riley) and her best friend, Tundra (who plays as Maya), as they navigate the challenges of life as they start 7th grade in the adventure bay dog school. Cast Dusty as Riley Tundra as Maya Tex as Lucas Blizzard as Farkle Zuma as Auggie Chaser as Cory Annabelle as Topanga Intro I've been waiting for a day like this to come Struck like lightning my heart's beating like a drum On the edge of something wonderful Face to face with changes what's it all about? ''' '''Life is crazy but i know, i can work it out Cause I've got you to live it with me (Chorus) I feel alright i'm gonna take on the world! Light up the stars I've got some pages to turn i'm singing oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh, i got a ticket to the top of the sky ''' '''I'm coming up i'm on the ride of my life, i'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Take on the World, take on the world! Take on the world, take no the world! Take on the world! Quotes Dusty: Tundra, release the blizzard. Blizzard didnt do anything expect open my eyes into what the world really thinks i am. Tundra: A harajuku pup? Dusty: Im gonna set the nerdy geeky world on fire! Annabelle: *walks up to mirror* Another day, another little piece of my soul gone. Past Annabelle appears in the mirror Past Annabelle: Its not gone. Its still right here. Annabelle: About time you showed up. Ya still filled up with all that hope and promise for the world? Past Annabelle: Yeah. Arent you? Annabelle: Well, Ive been living in it. Past Annabelle: Hey, you wanted success. I stepped out of the way. Congraultions, New York lawyer, go do what you know how to do. Annabelle: The people that I work for are on the wrong side of this place. What do we do? Past Annabelle: Are you asking my help? I thought you never asked. Chaser walks up to Annabelle Chase: Hi. Flashback appears Young Annabelle: Give me your hand. Young Chaser: Why? Young Annabelle: I want to see if our enegrys converg. Flashback ends Annabelle: Hi. Dusty: Bonjour, Tex. Tex: Bonjour, Dusty. (speaks french) Dusty:.............................. Bonjour, Tex. Chaser: The 60s, man! Dusty: Have we met before? Blizzard: Haven't we all? Tex: Its Romeo and Juiliet. Blizzard: Now its Romeo and Juiliet and Blizzard. I play Blizzard Dusty: Are you as intresting as you look? Tundra: Are you as rude as you talk? Dusty: What That? What that that? Chaser: What this this? This is a present. Dusty: Is it for me? Tundra: What's your game? Chaser: Game? I just wanna know who here wants this present. Zuma: What are you afarid of? Hmmmm! Zuma: I'm talking to the people. Say "Hi". Annabelle: How ya doing? Zuma: For real. Annabelle: How ya doing for real? Blizzard: Then somebody screams. Chaser: Thats the umpire. Blizzard: No, thats me. Dusty: Which hand does this go on? Tundra: You know where it.... (Tex comes near Dusty) Tundra:Ohhhh. Tex: I'm taking you out. Tundra: I'm not your type. Tex: I'm taking you out of the game. Dusty: Those are my friends, I love my friends. Chase: *opens door* Glacier! Glacier: Annabelle! Annabelle: Glacier. Glacier: Annabelle! Glacier: Blizzard. Blizzard: Father.